


Promise You’ll Be There When I Get Home

by XiroPaine



Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19: Winter Edition [3]
Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bandori Rarepair Week 2019, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Separation Anxiety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21887281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiroPaine/pseuds/XiroPaine
Summary: Their professions keep them apart, but they always find their way back to each other.Bandori Rarepair WeekDay 6 - Different Band AU / Separation
Relationships: Seta Kaoru/Udagawa Tomoe
Series: Bandori Rarepair Week 2k19: Winter Edition [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574542
Kudos: 25
Collections: Bandori Rarepair Week (2019-present)





	Promise You’ll Be There When I Get Home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been good about keeping up with this week so I’m gonna be posting them a bit out of order. This is sorta inspired by two songs: Days of Patience by Never A Hero (the title comes from the last lyric in the song) and I Caught Fire by The Used.

Seoul was a very beautiful city, never stopping even in the early morning hours. Kaoru—restless and unable to sleep—sat in her hotel room’s lounger, facing the window and watching the city below her. Rain drizzled against the glass, mirroring her own melancholic state. Though she had no right to be so somber when the object of her affections slept so soundly in the bed adjacent to her. It was so surreal to have the fiery taiko drummer there with her, when the international tour dates of her theatre production and Tomoe’s group never lined up. Tomoe was supposed to be in Milan right now, and yet she was here. In the numbness of traveling so frequently in a short amount of time, Kaoru couldn’t be sure where she was at any given moment anymore. But she knew one thing, and that was that she was afraid of parting with her lover again. That if she fell asleep, she would awaken alone once again.

* * *

_Several Hours Earlier…_

_Kaoru sat in her dressing room, the hairstylist helping her prepare for tonight’s play. It was the last leg of their tour, hitting a few other countries in Asia before returning home for the season. Kaoru was exhausted, despite loving her work. She missed Tomoe dearly, who had been away on her own tour in the west. It was rare for them to cross paths when they traveled for work, and with performance preparation and other social events, it was even harder for them to stay in touch._

_Her phone began ringing with a familiar and comforting ringtone Kaoru had set only for when Tomoe called. She accepted the video call, the first genuine smile in hours on her face as she saw the tired yet beautiful face of her lover._

_“Hey, just wanted to check in with you before your big performance,” Tomoe said, though she was just as tired from travel as well. She probably just landed in Italy, for they had a performance the following day. Her schedule was so tight that even in the midst of their video call, Tomoe seemed to be walking around, weaving past bustling crew around her._

_“Business as usual, my love,” Kaoru replied, knowing every performance was just as important as the others. “You look exhausted, though. Perhaps you should find some rest before your own performance.”_

_“I’ll rest when I’m dead, there’s more important things I gotta do first.”_

_Before Kaoru could berate her, a knock came from the door behind her. The door creaked open, and as Kaoru turned to greet her unexpected guest, an unruly mane made itself known through the opening._

_“Tomoe!” Kaoru lit up instantly, practically jumping from her seat like a graceful gazelle into the arms of her lover. “What are you doing here? You should be halfway across the world right now!”_

_“There was a dip in the scheduling and I just had to get outta that joint for a while. So I called in a few favors,” Tomoe explained with a wide grin. “I can leave if you don’t want me here.”_

_“Nonsense!” Kaoru retaliated instantly. “I’m truly enamored, love. But what of your own performance?”_

_“Got a flight tomorrow morning,” Tomoe answered. She furrowed her brow at the look Kaoru gave her, “What? You think I’d say hi without staying for the performance? I’ll have you know I was really looking forward to it. They say the lead is truly amazing. Drop dead gorgeous, too.”_

_“Flattering, my love.”_

_“You love it.”_

_“I do.”_

* * *

Kaoru felt a weight slump besides her. Looking over, she found Tomoe unabashedly trying to nuzzle closer, much like a drowsy dog demanding cuddles.

“Can’t sleep?” The question was barely audible.

“I cannot wait until the touring season is over. Your being here has only made the longing worse.”

Tomoe hummed in agreement. “I was going insane not seeing you either. I’ll probably get hell for it when I get back, but it was totally worth it. You were amazing on stage tonight, Kaoru.”

“Tomoe, you shouldn’t have—” The sound of Tomoe’s tired laughter shut Kaoru up. Of course, the taiko player was joking with her.

“It’s fine, really. Touring gets to everyone, Kaoru.” Somehow their hands had found themselves entwined—a comfort in itself. “Nobody was actually mad; like I said, there was a dip in the scheduling, so I took advantage of it. I’ll be back on time.”

Kaoru could only sigh, unable to come up with a response.

‘Hey, it’s just a few more weeks,” Tomoe reassured. “Then we have a month to ourselves and we can do whatever we want after recovering. But right now we should seriously try to get some sleep.”

Rest was truly important and as much as Kaoru wanted to argue, Tomoe was right. Neither of them could afford to lose what little rest they got. The thespian stool, yanking up a half asleep taiko drummer off the lounger and led both of them back to bed. Kaoru fell asleep surrounded by warmth and affection, but only to wake up cold and alone. Not that she could blame Tomoe for chasing after an early flight. As Kaoru sat up, she found a handwritten note on the nightstand. 

_In case you don’t remember, I did wake you up to say bye (you’re not allowed to be mad at me for that anymore). Not sure if you were completely awake, but I didn’t want to keep you up or miss my flight. I’ll see you in a few weeks and I’ll call when I land._

_Love you,  
Tomoe_


End file.
